The United States is in the midst of an explosion in demand for elder care and assistance. Quality of life is a main concern of the aged, who have a strong desire to maintain some level of independence. At the same time there are an increasing number of individuals with handicaps and disabilities who also have the same desire to maintain some level of independence.